


The big day

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and his man at their big day</p><p>Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The big day

Leon smiled and tugged at his man’s bow tie. He looked so good in the tailor-made suit that hugged his body in the right places and pronounced his broad shoulders.

So this was it, their big day. For weeks they’d planned, invited people, decided on the food and what cake they wanted. Time seemed to drag on forever, but the day came way too soon and Leon just wanted it to be over and didn’t want it to end at the same time. 

“Leon, I have a confession to make.”

Turning around, Leon’s heart nearly stopped. Would this bloke, the love of his life, the man of his dreams, back out now? “Yeah?”

“I’m nervous as hell…”

Oh no! Was this the point where the groom ran like in one of those bad chick flicks he liked so much?

“…but I can’t wait to be your husband.”

Leon sighed in relief, took the other man’s hand and smiled. “Let’s go. Everyone’s waiting.”


End file.
